halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rookie
Pre-announcement Discussion Wait a minute, if this is the new guy, and we play him in campain, wouldn't that mean that he has no energy shields? Or not to mention motion trackers? Or is this going to be like a swat version of campain?--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 03:21, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :We don't know how it'll play, yet. We don't even know whether it's an FPS, or a Third-Person Shooter. Bungie have said we'll need to rely on stealth more, though whether this means a cover system or simply avoiding enemies is unknown. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 04:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I would love a cover system. Energy Shields obviously wouldn't be featured, but the ODST Body Suit does feature a HUD, which includes a motion tracker and, as we saw in the video, a thermal sensor. These, combined with the possibility that the Superintendent may be helping him, should make it fairly easy to avoid most Brute patrols. Lieutenant Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Cover system, like the Gears of War thing? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've always loved swat, this is gonna be sweet!--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 02:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Grammar check! I noticed someone talking about how the gloves have no tips, so he/she can't function in a "compromised" environment. I don't think that's correct... someone fix it please, I don't like doing things myself. Also, I haven't been on in a long time, so I can't remember my exact username nor password, so here's my IP. :P --72.84.128.210 17:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) In the a weekly update, bungie said that the video was made for them and not an exact representation of actual gameplay so its possible that in the actual game your character will have full gloves for non-atmospheric use. Zuranamee Bungie said ODST was supposed to be a different type of Halo game, so wouldn't that make Rookie the Chief of ODST?Clarkmaster That does not make any sense. How does them saying it will be different got anything to do with rank? FishType1 00:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, ya got it all wrong, I meant Rookie might be like John and The Arbiter was in h3, the main characters Clarkmaster I hope that since the Rookie won't hit as hard as John-117 that he has a kickass combat knife!!!! I also vote for a cover system because if Halo get's one it WILL be the best game in the worldthat gearsI also hope to be able to TOGGLE,yes,toggle between 3rd and 1st person views always wanted to try halo in 3rd person and am I the only one who thinks that a Starwars BAttlefront-like halo game would be kind'a cool-- 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC)James-122 Background change The final version is different from the trailer version. I suggest someone should change it to what we've seen from E3.--4scen 21:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Seven Reference Isn't the fact that he's listed as enlisting on the date 0'7'/0'7'/254'7' and obvious seven reference? --Kahn Iceay 02:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) New Guy Inconsistency Although the Rookie is supposedly the newest member of the squad, according to their CSVs, Mickey enlisted later: the Rookie enlisted on July 7, 2547 (Bungie Day:-)), while Mickey enlisted on June 4th, 2548. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :He's "The Rookie" because he was the new guy on the squad, not a new recruit.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 17:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::That was pretty stupid of me. Never mind. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Locked? I was just wondering why the page for the Rookie has been locked out so that not even established users can edit it. I don't have a problem with the lockout, page looks pretty good to me, and consistent with what we know so far. I'm just curious. Captain J 01:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Locked Maybe it's because we're awaiting new info on the Rookie, and so nothing just put there has to be deleted?(Yes, I am also clueless)--Turbogruntman117 13:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Source? When it says that the rookie is a true silent protaganist, because he doesn't speak in the campaign, is there a source for that? We haven't seen the whole game yet. Sgtpickle777 19:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :In the ViDoc, Buck says that the Rookie "doesn't say much". "Doesn't say much" isn't the same thing as "says nothing at all". the fable series's main protagonists are examples of "says nothing at all".Papayaking 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure the Rookie will more then likely never talk because, well, he's not the real main character. His squad is. The plot of Halo 3: ODST will be conceived in their eyes, not the Rookie's. --TDSpiral94 04:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If it hasn't been confirmed yet that he doesn't speak at all, we should remove that bit. As for the Rookie not being the main character, he's been confirmed to be the protagonist. We don't yet know the full extent of his relevance to the plot. Sith Alchemy 101 16:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Rookie Name? Has anyone noticed that the Rookie's Service Number ends in 'JD'? These could be his initials because all the other ODST's Service Numbers end with their initials too. For example Mickey's ends with 'MC' (Michael Crespo). I could be wrong, but it's a fair guess? --HELLJUMP3R 7 13:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems reasonable, but I have a feeling we'll never know his actual name (unless it says somewhere in that Halo Encyclopedia). --TDSpiral94 04:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) How? How is "the rookie is the main protagonist of the prequel and expansion of halo 3" trivia?Papayaking 20:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC)